Guardians
by Schni10
Summary: Even if he didn't quite remember yet, Jack had already met the other Guardians, just not while he was a spirit...Chapter 1 (North): "Backtracking a few steps, he peered into the doorway, his jaw dropping at what he saw. Over in the corner, standing by their little decorated tree, was a man garbed in red with a bushy white beard and white hair."


**I'm not dead! Yes, I know, I haven't uploaded anything for what, over a year now? (I'm sorry!)  
On another note, I'm completely _obsessed_ with this movie! All I've had in my head since I saw it were ROTG plot bunnies...so I can't think of anything else! D:  
So I think that Jack would've believed in the Guardians until he died, which is part of the reason he became one. I also think that he would be a doting brother, who his sister would've had wrapped around her finger. And, since it was Christmas, this just kind of popped into my head. Sorry for the shortness. Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a cold winter night nearing the end of the year 1705; Christmas Eve night to be exact. It was around two or three in the morning and everyone in the little settlement of Burgess was asleep, the children awaiting the moment they could wake up and see what Old St. Nicholas had brought them. Well, all but one, it seemed...

"Jack. Jack! Jackie!"

Eleven-year-old Jackson Overland Frost was having a perfectly nice dream about snowball fights (finally beating that smug little Jonathan Dunn), and sledding (racing with his friends Tim and Ed), and ice skating (with pretty little Catherine Burgess)–until his three-year-old sister's voice rang in his ear as she shook his shoulder, ejecting him right out of his skates and back into his bed.

"Jack!" She shook him again.

"Wha-what? What, Pippa?" he questioned, blearily blinking the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

"Jack, I hafta pee!" Pippa explained

Jack blinked at her, then sighed and threw back his blankets and swung his legs around the edge of the bed, cringing a little at the cold air that suddenly surrounded him.

"Alright, alright. Come on." He picked her up and took her downstairs to the privy, then picked her back up when she was done. Pippa then fell right back to sleep, leaving Jack in awe of how fast her energy level dropped. He headed past the dinning room doorway, yawning as he went. Just as he was going to ascend back to their bedroom, he head a a rustling noise coming from the little room. Backtracking a few steps, he peered into the doorway, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Over in the corner, standing by their little decorated tree, was a man garbed in red with a bushy white beard and white hair. He was setting various items near the tree: a sled, a doll, and a notebook and pens among them. As if he knew he was being watched, the man stiffened, then turned to face Jack. They just stared at each other in the eye for a moment, then Jack abruptly turned around and headed toward the stairs again. The man, surprised, just stood and watched him go.

Jack stopped on the second stair, looked at that man again, and smiled. "Thank you," he said simply. "And Merry Christmas." The man blinked at him. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell." Then, without waiting for a reply, he continued up the stairs.

"Pippa, when are you going to go without getting up in the middle of the night, hm?"

He said fondly, his voice fading out of the man's hearing as he ascended higher up the stairs.

The man stood for a moment longer, then smiled and shook his head, laid out the rest of the presents, and headed back up the chimney. He pondered the boy while the reindeer took off. He always heard what the children wanted, but never received any thanks afterwards–not that he minded, it was his job to do so–so Jack's words were a change to the usual happenings of his night. He grinned again. "Merry Christmas, Jackson." He said, the young boy's words warming his heart for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Eh, I'm not too fond of the ending, but I kind of rushed to get this up while it was still Christmas, so whatever I'm pretty sure I'll continue this to the other Guardians, so if you liked this, (hopefully) there's more to come!**

**Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Winter Holiday of you choice! :)**


End file.
